Rickson Gracie
| birth_place = Rio De Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Brazil | team = | teacher = Helio Gracie | rank = 8th Degree black and red belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 10 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Rickson Gracie ( ; born November 20, 1958) is a Brazilian martial artist and retired professional mixed martial artist who holds a 8th degree black and red belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.Rickson Gracie Jiu JitsuRickson Gracie's Budo Challenge He is a member of the Gracie family: the son of Hélio Gracie, brother to Rorion Gracie and Relson Gracie, and half-brother to Royce and Royler Gracie. He was the winner of the Vale Tudo Japan tournament in 1994 and 1995. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Paulo Filho, former PRIDE middleweight fighter and former 185 lb World Extreme Cagefighting champion, states that Rickson's skills at Jiu-Jitsu are unparalleled. In Gracie Magazine, Filho says "I have trained with the toughest guys formed by Carlson Gracie. They were all great and I for sure don’t want to diminish anybody, but I have to say that no one ever did to me what Rickson Gracie has done during training these last days.” Rickson (pronounced Hickson), son of Helio Gracie, was born into Gracie Jiu-Jitsu. At six years old he began competing; at fifteen he started to teach the art; and at eighteen he received his Black Belt. At twenty Rickson won his first awe-inspiring victory against the famous 230-pound Brazilian brawler Zulu who until that time had enjoyed a 140-match, undefeated record. With this victory, Rickson gained immediate national acclaim as the top free-style fighter, leaving his mark on the history of Gracie Jiu-Jitsu and the Gracie challenge. Five years later Zulu requested a rematch and lost to Rickson again, in Maracanazinho before an audience of 20,000 spectators. Rickson is a 7th Degree Black Belt Open Class Champion of the Gracie Family, whose technique is considered to be the finest expression of Gracie Jiu-Jitsu in the world. His innate talent and early mastery of the sport have resulted in an impeccable undefeated record in more than 400 fights, including Jiu-Jitsu tournaments, free-style wrestling, Sambo, open weight free-style competitions, and no holds barred challenge matches. Rickson is a two time Brazilian Champion in free-style wrestling, a Gold Medal Winner of Sambo, and for almost two decades he has been the middle-heavyweight and no weight division World Jiu-Jitsu Champion. Most recently, he conquered Japan's elite fighting in a tournament, the Japan Open Vale Tudo, winning both in 1994 and 1995. At this time, Rickson was acknowledged by the Japanese for possessing the Samurai Spirit. In the 1997 Pride 1 Vale Tudo match in Japan's Tokyo Dome (before 47,860 spectators), he defeated Japan's top ranked fighter, Nobuhiko Takada, in 4:47 of the first round. A year later, to the day, in the 1998 Pride 4 Vale Tudo match, Rickson defended his title. In the most awaited rematch in martial arts history, drawing an overwhelming 50,000 spectators to Japan's Tokyo Dome, Rickson defeated Takata once again. At Colosseum 2000, held at the Tokyo Dome, broadcast to 30 million TV Tokyo viewers (the highest viewed television program for its time slot), Rickson fought Japan's number one fighter, Masakatsu Funaki. He defeated his opponent with a rear naked choke in 11:46 of the first round. Rickson has proven himself as accomplished a teacher as he is a competitor. He has been teaching his martial arts style for over 20 years and his array of students have included FBI Agents, SWAT Teams, Navy Seals, military personnel, martial artists of various styles, athletes and actors. His highly practical self-defense style is widely recognized as the superior martial art, for real-life situations. Rickson Gracie founded the Rickson Gracie International Jiu-Jitsu Association in 1996 in order to provide a thorough and complete system in which Jiu-Jitsu students, for the first time, are presented with clearly defined standards of progression relating to proper Belt Ranking and Testing. Through the Association, the traditional, technical and philosophical aspects of Jiu-Jitsu can be shared with students around the world. Rickson presently competes in invitational tournaments and teaches on Special Tours and seminars as well as at the Rickson Gracie International Jiu-Jitsu Center in West Los Angeles. Rickson's students credit his teachings with the achievement of great self confidence, heightened awareness, stress reduction, youthful vitality, increased physical energy, balance improvement and inner peace. A modern day legend, Rickson Gracie has gained international acclaim for his leadership in disseminating the art and philosophy of Gracie Jiu-Jitsu. He espouses strong family values and a healthy life-style. He is the epitome of discipline, determination and sportsmanship. Retirement Rickson has confirmed that he is officially retired now and his major focus is to give seminars on jiu jitsu and to try to develop BJJ as his father saw it: not a fighting tool but a social tool, to give confidence to women, children, and physically weak individuals by giving them the ability to defend themselves. This is in tune with his father's beliefs and the direction which he has taken for his life and jiu jitsu. Rickson has recently received his 8th degree red & black belt. Personal life Rickson has 4 kids; Rockson Gracie (deceased), Kauan, Kaulin and Kron Gracie. One of his students is Maynard James Keenan, the singer-songwriter of the bands Tool, A Perfect Circle and Puscifer. Fighting record In addition to Rickson Gracie's record in professional mixed martial arts of 11-0, the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy website profile claims that: *He credits himself with a combined record of over 400 victories in Jiu-Jitsu tournaments and freestyle wrestling, Sambo, and no holds barred challenge matches. *He is a two-time Brazilian Champion in freestyle wrestling. *He is a Gold Medal Winner in Sambo. *He trained his younger brother, Royce Gracie, for his first four fights in the UFC. Rickson has at least one loss — from the 1993 U.S. Sambo Championships in Norman, Oklahoma, where he was defeated by American Ron Tripp by Total Victory via uchi-mata in 45 seconds. Rickson disputed this loss, claiming he was misinformed of the rules of the event. Serves as a trainer for tactical units throughout the USA. Among others, Rickson taught his Jiu-Jistu grappling techniques to Delta Force, Navy Seals Team 6, Army Rangers and LA Sheriff's Department's SWAT. Is an avid surfer. Is a close friend of legendary writer/director John Milius. Holds significant ranks in Judo, Sambo and Aikido. Controversy Rickson has raised the anger of some in the MMA community by criticizing the abilities of current top fighters, claiming that he could still beat them easily today. In an interview with Tokyo Sports, Rickson argued that Fedor Emelianenko is a great athlete, but possesses "so-so" technical ability, and that he (Rickson) is "100% sure" that he would defeat him. Wrestling Observer Newsletter,May 12, 2008 Previous comments of this sort that Rickson made about Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira prompted Wanderlei Silva to say that Rickson is "living in a fantasy world." Hélio Gracie disputed Rickson's claim to have had over 400 fights. According to Hélio, Rickson has only competed in fights that are commonly known and reported: the two against Rei Zulu and those that took place in Japan. Hélio alleged that Rickson uses practice and amateur bouts to obtain a number over 400, and that if he counted his fights like Rickson does, he would have in excess of one million. Quotes “Rickson Gracie and me had a match in the BYU wrestling room in 1992. He made me tap out twice and told me I was the toughest guy he’d gone against. Rickson was the best fighter I’d ever seen. He still may be.” - Mark Schultzhttp://www.sherdog.com/news/articles/mark-schultz-where-is-he-now-15062 "Jiu-Jitsu is like a philosophy. It helps me learn how to face life." - Rickson Gracie Mixed martial arts record Media appearances Released by Manga Entertainment in 1999, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0251637/ Choke], a 98 minute documentary by filmmaker Robert Goodman follows Rickson Gracie and 2 other fighters as they prepare and fight in Tokyo's Vale Tudo 1995, an early MMA event. "Choke" has been distributed in 23 countries. Rickson Gracie also has a small role in ''The Incredible Hulk'' as Bruce Banner's martial arts instructor. He teaches Banner certain throws as well as breathing techniques designed to calm his anger. Curiously, his character is credited as an Aikido instructor, despite his Jiu-Jitsu background. He has also appeared on National Geographic's television programme "Fight Science". , References External links * Official website * Rickson Gracie FAQ * * * Video footages of Rickson's seminars * Rare Rickson Gracie Videos Category:1958 births Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Living people es:Rickson Gracie fr:Rickson Gracie ko:힉슨 그레이시 ja:ヒクソン・グレイシー pl:Rickson Gracie pt:Rickson Gracie sh:Rickson Gracie sv:Rickson Gracie zh-yue:希遜‧格雷斯